Digital reprography can be described as the reproduction of drawings, illustrations and other images through digital imaging, scanning, and/or printing. Print provider businesses commonly use digital reprography processes to meet standard-format, large-format, and wide-format reproduction needs of the architectural, engineering, and construction industries. Items produced for such customers may include plans, blueprints, renderings, maps, and other technical documents.